Betrayal Forgiveness
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Two-shot. Slash SBRL. Betrayal : la colère de Remus suite à la trahison de Sirius. Forgiveness : le désespoir de Sirius face à l'éloignement de Remus.
1. Betrayal

_Betrayal_

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ce petit texte (à défaut d'un autre nom) en un seul jet il y a quelques jours, suite à la lecture du chapitre 12 de Hungry Like The Wolf (de KawaiiTenshi27) avec la chanson "What I've Done" de Linkin Park en fond sonore. Le titre vient de la chanson "Betrayal" d'Apocalyptica.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, seule cette petite production est de moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

C'est une torture d'être si près de toi et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Seigneur ! Comme j'aimerais que tu ais mal, que tu sois blessé, que tu souffres ! Comme j'aimerais _te_ faire mal, _te_ blesser, _te_ faire souffrir !

Mais une part de moi ne peut pas, même si j'ai mal, même si je meurs de te faire mal.

Je crève, je suffoque.

_Que quelqu'un m'aide._

Eloignez-le juste de moi, écartez-le, faîtes-le partir ! Qu'il soit loin de moi !

Je n'en peux plus.

_Sirius._

Arrête de me regarder ! Arrête d'être si près ! Arrête d'être tellement...Arrête ! Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Je n'en peux plus !

Qu'on me tue.

« Remus ? »

Pars ! Pars ! Pars !

Eloigne-toi de moi ! Dégage ! Fous-le camp ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

Mais mon esprit et mon corps me sont traîtres et me hurlent le contraire.

_Pardonne-lui._

Non, non, non ! Il m'a trahi ! _Trahi !_

Un goût amer dans ma bouche. L'amertume de la trahison.

Je le hais.

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !

DEGAGE !

J'ai envie de te déchirer, de te déchiqueter, de t'écarteler, de te faire mal comme toi tu m'as fait mal !

Mon cœur hurle vengeance.

Mon esprit hurle trahison.

Et mon corps hurle ton nom.

Et là, je ne peux juste pas. Non, pas quand tu es si près. Pas quand tu es si loin.

Qu'on m'achève.

Et alors que tu viens me prendre dans tes bras, je te frappe. Je te frappe, mais sans force, et tu ne bronches pas.

Je ne peux plus retenir mes sanglots et m'appuie contre toi, m'accroche à toi comme à mon dernier espoir.

Si tu savais comme je te hais !

Et je te le dis.

« Je te hais. »

Tu tressailles mais ne dis rien.

Je veux que tu meures. Je veux que tu disparaisses loin de moi.

Arrête ça ! Arrête, arrête, arrête !

Mais le pire de tout...

C'est que je t'aime.

* * *

**Quelque chose à dire ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Un seul moyen de le dire, la review !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	2. Forgiveness

_Forgiveness_

J'avais écrit Betrayal...il me fallait faire Forgiveness (car oui, la chanson d'Apocalyptica s'appelle en réalité "Betrayal/Forgiveness"). Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il fallait que je fasse le PoV de Sirius. Je ne me suis pas relue, ça a été écrit d'un seul jet alors excusez-moi d'avance si c'est mauvais. Chanson en fond sonore : Last of the Wilds - Nightwish.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling, seule cette petite production est de moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je désespère.

Je te vois t'éloigner de plus en plus de nous, t'éloigner de moi.

Et ton regard qui exprime tant de dégoût, de mépris, de haine et de colère ! Je ne peux pas le supporter, il me brise.

Pourquoi me hais-tu autant ? Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est irrécupérable, impardonnable, infâme.

_Si seulement tu pouvais me pardonner._

Si tu savais comme je regrette ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

Mais tu ne me laisses même pas te parler, ni même te voir. Je ne peux que t'observer à la dérobée avant que tu ne sortes de mon champ de vision une fois que tu m'as repéré.

Comme si je te dégoûtais. Comme si je te révulsais. Comme si tu me haïssais.

Ça me fait tellement mal. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Tu es tout ce que j'ai au monde, il n'y a rien de plus précieux à mes yeux que toi.

Et j'ai réussi à te faire fuir.

_Remus._

Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me racheter ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me reparles ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami, je m'en fous ! Je veux que tu sois là. Je m'en satisferais. Même si au fond je sais que ce que je dis est faux, je préfère que tu sois présent dans ma vie en tant que camarade que totalement absent.

_Reviens-moi._

J'ai tellement mal, si tu savais. James éprouve de la colère contre moi, Peter est confus et me craint, Rogue me nargue mais toi...toi, tu me hais et ça, plus que tout, je ne peux pas le supporter.

J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes, tellement ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Et là, encore ! Tu me fuis, tu accélères le pas au détour d'un couloir.

Mais cette fois, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je n'en peux plus. Frappe-moi si tu veux, hais-moi si tu veux mais il faut qu'on règle ça. Que je fasse mon deuil de toi.

Tu montes à toute vitesse les escaliers de la tour. La tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Pour voir la lune. Encore et toujours cette saloperie de lune.

Pourquoi tout doit revenir à elle, à chaque fois ? J'aimerais la faire disparaître.

Je sais que tu m'as entendu, je sais que tu as conscience de ma présence. La tension dans ton corps ne peut le nier. Je sais que tu as envie de me frapper.

Fais-le si c'est le seul moyen qu'on peut utiliser.

Mais je veux essayer. Te regagner. Me faire pardonner.

« Remus ? »

Tu te tends un peu plus, tu serres ton poing. Je m'approche encore et doucement te prend dans mes bras. Tu me frappes, mais pas violemment, comme un coup qui a déjà perdu sa puissance avant même d'atteindre sa cible.

Et tout d'un coup, tu pleures. Et j'en suis décontenancé et mon cœur se déchire à ce spectacle.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer.

Tu t'accroches à moi comme si j'allais partir à tout instant. Je murmure ton nom et des paroles rassurantes mais tu ne m'entends pas. A la place, tu me dis que tu me hais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir. Mon cœur se brise un peu plus.

J'ai envie de hurler, de crier, de pleurer. Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi...

Tu me frappes, encore, un peu plus fort cette fois, mais c'est presque comme une tape amicale, il n'y a pas cette volonté de faire mal. Elle n'est plus là.

Et là, je reprends espoir.

Doucement, je te demande pardon, je le répète, le murmure, le chuchote. Tu ne dis rien mais ne me repousses pas.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps que je ne saurais définir, tu t'éloignes de moi et je frissonne à cause de la chaleur perdue.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

Et là, tu te détournes mais ne me fuis pas, tu m'attends. Je tends ma main vers ton épaule, tu ne recules pas.

Lentement, je recommence à espérer.

Il nous faudra du temps mais maintenant je sais.

Je sais que tu me pardonneras.

* * *

**Moins coléreux, moins désespéré que celui de Remus mais je l'aime bien aussi. Votre avis ?**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


End file.
